


Falling Stars

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There are multiple factions in Gondolin. Each one of them has their own goals to accomplish. And one of those factions has a secret of their own.
Relationships: Idril Celebrindal/Tuor
Kudos: 5





	1. Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people remember and plans are made.

Voronwe watched the proceedings with a professional detachment. His outlook on the world had been changed, all due to the fact that he was sent back in time with his personality and memories intact. Voronwe remembered, and that was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. He was one of the more important people in the city, and the King often charged him with missions of importance. Yet, this time it was not enough. Voronwe loved Gondolin, and he needed to save her. And for that, he needed to rise in power. He needed to become one of the famed Lords of Gondolin.

And right now, they were arrayed in front of him and Turgon. Each one of them was clad in an exquisite gown that befitted their status. And for most of them, it was the accurate representation of their true worth. 

Right now, they were discussing whether the change in law should occur or not. Turgon listened to his Lords, before turning to the person sitting to his right.

"And what do you say, Lomion?" Turgon asked

"The law is fine as it is, uncle." Lomion replied with confidence in his tone "Gondolin will endure because of secrecy."

Voronwe felt ill all of a sudden. He excused himself and left the meeting hall without a word. 

"Voronwe?" a concerned voice whispered

Voronwe looked up, and saw her. The Princess of Gondolin, whose foresight saved many people. He didn't want her to see him like this. 

"You seem troubled." Idril stated "What troubles you?"

"Do you remember?" he asked of her "The fires, the screams?"

"Aye, I do." she admitted, placing her small hand on top of his

"All of it because of him." Voronwe hissed "We accepted him with open arms, and he sold us out. Seeing him like this, so happy and carefree, makes me sick. I want him to suffer."

"You're not the only one." Idril revealed "I daresay that other Lords feel the same way."

"Then why don't they say or do anything?" Voronwe demanded "We can have him thrown into dungeons before the morrow."

"There is such a thing as subtlety, Voronwe." Idril smiled wryly "I promise you, he'll suffer, but we have to be patient in order to achieve that."

-x-

Turgon got up bright and early the following day. He put on his finest robes and stepped out onto the main square.

A crowd was gathered, staring at the wall. In front of the crowd were Glorfindel, Lomion and Ecthelion. Turgon blanched as he saw the message which appeared to have been written in blood.

GET OUT OF HERE, WOE-BRINGER. LEAVE GONDOLIN AND NEVER RETURN. THIS CITY IS TOO GOOD FOR THE LIKES OF YOU.

"Who wrote this?" Turgon bellowed, with thunder-like voice

"I did." Egalmoth stepped forward "And I won't ask for forgiveness because I don't regret doing so."

"Glorfindel." Turgon turned to the golden-haired elf 

"Two months of manual labor should suffice, my King." Glorfindel advised, bowing to Turgon 

Ecthelion nodded his assent. 

"Then manual labor it shall be." Turgon decided "Come, Idril, Lomion."

He headed towards the palace, while his daughter and nephew followed on his heels. Egalmoth snorted at the picture.

"Those two are his shadows, aren't they?" Glorfindel observed "Whenever he goes, they follow. And he relies on their advice the most."

"Maybe that's why Gondolin was doomed from the start." Ecthelion said thoughtfully "We were too blind to the evil growing in our midst. We allowed the dark seed of evil to blossom and devour us all."

"We have to act pre-emptively." Egalmoth suggested

"So do we have a pact?" Glorfindel looked at the others "A pact that we will organize all three of our Houses keep an eye on him?"

Egalmoth and Ecthelion nodded.


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rog extends an offer.

Lift. Strike. 

Lift. Strike.

Those were Rog's movements as he hammered steadily, trying to focus.

His mind, however, refused to remain focused, and so he deemed himself too distracted to continue working for today. He removed his apron and extinguished his fire, leaving the unfinished product behind.

Everyone in his house - the House of Hammer of Wrath - was an escapee from Angband. Rog had helped each one of them readjust to the life of Gondolin. He helped them to find their place in the city again.

However, there was another who was never given the chance to adjust from the hardships he had endured both inside and outside of Angband. Someone whose heart was never allowed to heal. Someone whose disappearance and capture, and later suffering, went unnoticed.

And Rog, who prided himself on helping those in that exact situation, had done nothing to help them. Rog didn't notice the signs either. 

But now he knew. Knew all the signs.

And he would do something about it.

-x-

The inn was full tonight. Everywhere Rog looked, there were occupied tables.

Fortunately, Rog didn't come here for pleasure. This evening, he was here on business. 

Glorfindel, Ecthelion and Morleg sat together, talking amicably, like they did before remembering. However, Rog could see the rift between them that was not there before. The guarded expressions both Glorfindel and Ecthelion exhibited were proof of that. 

"Excuse me." Rog said as politely as possible "But would you mind if I borrowed Morleg for tonight?"

"Not at all." Glorfindel said easily 

Something about his tone revealed to Rog that he - and Ecthelion, judging by his expression - were reluctant to let Morleg out of their sight. He could guess why, and a part of him agreed with them, though a larger part didn't.

"Good." Rog shifted his attention to Morleg "You and I need to talk in private."

Morleg stood up and Rog led him out of the inn and through the streets. They passed Tuor and Voronwe, and Rog silenced them with a fierce stare before they could say or do anything.

The hall where members of Rog's house were situated was large and imposing, warding off those who wished them harm.

"I wish to make you an offer, Morleg." Rog didn't beat around the bush "Leave your House and join mine instead."

"Interesting proposal." Morleg hummed thoughtfully "But why are you making it?"

"My house shelters escapees from Angband....gives them a new life." Rog explained "You are an escapee from Angband, and we can do the same for you."

"I am not." Morleg said "I've never been to Angband."

"So you say." Rog frowned, drawing out a dagger "But I know better."

Then he cut Morleg's tunic in half, and it fell down onto the ground, exposing his upper body. 

It was littered with many scars, some larger and some smaller. There were also partially healed gashes here and there.

"Those scars come from wounds that only those that were tortured in Angband have." Rog stated simply "Which is all the proof I need. Join my house, and we'll protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From Morgoth." Rog said unflinchingly 

'And from yourself' went unsaid.

"I will give you the time to decide." Rog said "You have three days to decide."

With those words, he left Morleg with his thoughts. He knew Morgoth was brutal towards those who defied him, and what he'd do to Morleg if he found out. That was why he hoped Morleg would accept, for his sake, and for the sake of Gondolin.


End file.
